


Entropy

by Baileys



Series: What Family's For [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s11e11 Entropy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baileys/pseuds/Baileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short post episode scene for you guessed it S11 Entropy!  Hotch makes Reid a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entropy

**Author's Note:**

> Much the same theme as my last story so don't worry you're not reading double. I was debating which to post then I thought what the heck, the more the merrier.

His feet scruff the dirt, tear-filled gaze tracking the marks he's making. A shadow blocks out the moonlight. Head flicks up, panic reaching its peak, he's in no state to fight and doesn't think he has the energy to make flight. But then through the tears he's still refusing to let fall Reid recognises the coat and the stance of the tall dark haired man standing over him, late at night in a deserted play park.

"How'd you know where to find me?"

Hotch grins sadly, the smile not quite meeting his eyes, but crinkling them all the same. Reid's still looking at him in shock or surprise, he can't be sure which. Putting him at ease Hotch steps forward and takes the swing next to his.

"Garcia called." He says softly, staring at the floor, making the same tracks in the dirt that Reid was so focused on before he got there. "She's worried about you."

Reid looks up, flashes a wide smile. "Garcia's drunk."

"Have you ever tried bargaining with a drunk Garcia?" Hotch shoots back, meeting his gaze. "She's not the only one worried." He adds, leading, hoping to get him talking.

"I know," Reid quickly turns away, "I was going to tell you all, I mean I wanted to but when you called the emergency briefing- "

"Reid, Reid," Hotch reaches out, grabbing his arm holding him tight, "I didn't mean it like that."

Reid looks down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Hotch waits for his reaction, allows the lip quirk at the memory to settle. "Not for not understanding, for not asking. I never imagined- "

"That's okay," Reid nods vigorously, "Never did I."

The nervous laugh gives him away, it's the last straw. Hotch stands, Reid doesn't move. His head is still down staring at his feet. He's trying not to cry and Aaron doesn't hesitate.

Reid feels the twin hands on him, picking him up out of the swing, but like when Morgan pulled him close earlier Spencer doesn't resist, he welcomes it. The touch of the familiar, someone who knows and loves him is so powerful it has him falling into Hotch's arms and clinging on for dear life.

"Spencer I know this seems scary right now," Aaron swallows, breathing deeply, feeling unable to speak the words, but as Reid nods face pressing hard against his shoulder he knows he has to try. "We all love you, and we'll always be there for you. No matter what."

Hotch squeezes tighter and Spencer finally let's the tears fall.


End file.
